hpmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
(via T. Riddle) (via J. Potter) and Evans, maternal grandparents James and Lily Potter, biological parents Tom Riddle Petunia Evans-Verres, aunt and adoptive mother Michael Verres-Evans, adoptive father | pets = Pet rock (ca. 1986) | patronus = Human or ball (True Patronus) | personal items = Cloak of Invisibility, , Line of Merlin Unbroken, , Philosopher's Stone, Roger Bacon's diary, (on loan from Hogwarts) | wpname = Harry Potter (character) }} Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres is the title character and main protagonist of Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality. Biography Godric's Hollow events and childhood Harry is a human wizard whose biological parents, James and Lily Potter, were attacked by Lord Voldemort on 31 October 1981 and killed. Voldemort attacked Harry as well, to prevent a prophecy that foretold that a child born at the end of July would defeat him, but his spell backfired and destroyed his body instead, leaving a lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. :Main article: Tom Riddle#Prophecy Details of events following the attack are sketchy, but Harry was placed with his aunt, Petunia Evans-Verres and her husband, Michael Verres-Evans, a professor of biochemistry at Oxford. He remained there for the next ten years, living a normal life as the gifted stepson of the couple until he received his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. :Main article: Harry Potter's acceptance to Hogwarts Physical appearance Harry is thin with unruly black hair and green eyes. His eyes look like his mother Lily's; otherwise he resembles his father James at the age of 11. There is a dark red lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which can be partially obscured by his hair. The scar is described in canon as a very thin scar that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He wears round horn-rimmed glasses. Harry as portrayed in Methods of Rationality has been more well-cared for than in canon, where he was neglected if not abused. From this the reader may infer that MOR Harry is more physically fit than canon-Harry. Research Transfiguration Harry discovered that one can partially transfigure an object by holding a timeless reductionistic representation of the transformation in one's mind. Dementors and Patronus charm Harry discovered that the essence of dementors is death rather than fear and that this knowledge allows to cast a powerful Patronus and to kill a dementor. He also discovered that dementors are controlled by expectations, much like the Sorting Hat, and that they can be hidden from with the Cloak of Invisibility. Time travel Heritability of magical ability Personality Harry Potter is a genius and uses his skills of thinking and can deduce many things. He is very eloquent, mature, persuasive and manipulative. It is first noted in the chapter in which he becomes sorted into Ravenclaw, that "he is normally not out-gunned in arguments", and only the Hat which borrows his knowledge and intelligence could bring him frustration. Later on, he makes friends with Draco Malfoy and even plans along with him, teaming up and having complex plans. He becomes jealous of Hermione Granger after she becomes better than him in class, and seems to have a dislike for her after she goes on a "date" with him. However, later, he is able to strengthen his relationship with Granger. He is kind to everyone except those who bully and treat others badly. He also likes to perform experiments on his friends or in reality. However, sometimes he is evil because he has a "dark side", which he most times tries to avoid, but sometimes uses it in favor for its manipulative personality and coldness along with logic. Magical ability and skills Rational ability and skills Harry Potter can think in very deep and broad ways. He is able to rationalize quickly and quite well, being able to manipulate even the other genius/thought-to-be-insane Dumbledore, and he uses many philosopher's thoughts to explain why things should go a certain (or perhaps moral) way. He has only been outsmarted by the Sorting Hat, which has access to all his intellect and knowledge, as well as knowing what he would think before he even formed his thoughts; as well as his future self, as he went back in time to prank himself, which he could not logically deduce (there were no clues to give away himself). His intellect matches that of Professor Quirrell, whom he is able to talk like an adult or an intellect, and later they join together in a plan to free Bellatrix from Azkaban, which is successful. Personal possessions References Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw * Category:Bayesian Conspiracy Harry